Geography
by LoriB
Summary: On the anniversary of Ianto's death, Jack can't help but to think of him.


_**A/N: I posted a different version of this story over a year ago but wanted to re-write some parts to improve the overall quality. This is the only story I've written in this fandom but have written quite a bit in a different one. I'm hoping this will spark some interest in not only my self to write more Torchwood but also that other people may enjoy it as well. Thanks!**_

_**Pairing: Jack/Ianto**_

_**Words: 800 one shot**_

_**Rating: NC-17**_

_**Spoilers for CoE (kinda)…didn't watch MD but I think I'm safe in saying no spoilers for that.**_

_**Warnings: Slash-m/m sexual situations (is that even a warning in this fandom?), past character death**_

_**Summary: On the anniversary of Ianto's death, Jack can't help but to think of him.**_

_**Disclamer: BBC and RTD own them, not me. If I did, there wouldn't be a need for this story!**_

**Geography**

Jack slept very little over the course of any given evening but this night…the night of the anniversary of his lover's death, sleep took him easily. Maybe it was his tumultuous emotions that tired him so or the constant longing for the past that haunted him throughout the day; either way, he fell into the embrace of his phantom lover quickly.

…_.Ianto put his arms around Jack; warming him from the cold, rainy Cardiff day in which they spent chasing whatever alien that had passed through the more than ever volatile rift. _

_"I feel as if something big is going to happen soon Jack. The rift has been too active lately for it not to mean anything." _

_Jack took in the scent of Ianto's body shrouding his own; he could never get enough of it. _

_"Yeah, I feel it too. I don't wanna think about that though, all I want right now is to feel you." Ianto didn't need any more of an invitation than that; after all, it's what he wanted as well._

_Ianto turned to place small chaste kisses down the sensitive line of Jack's neck. Ianto, ever the thorough bloke that he was had made it a quest to mentally catalogue every erotic spot on his lover's body . "Hmmm Ianto, you have _no_ idea how much I need this right now." Ianto grinned devilishly, "based on the reaction against my stomach, I've some idea." _

_Jack hated that; he hated that Ianto knew he could easily get him aroused at the lightest touch of finger or just a whispered brush of lips. Sometimes he despised his traitorous body for allowing another being to have such control over him. He had to admit though, even if just to himself that he loved the man doing it to him. "You _are_ a cocky son of bitch Jones, Ianto Jones!" The smile appeared again as Ianto continued his trail down the hard chest of his lover. Ianto was always a little playful but _damn_, that gloriously evil spark could bring entire worlds to their knees!_

_"Are you suggesting _sir_ that my mam's a bitch?" Jack just rolled his eyes and tried to hide the fact that just his young lover's beautiful, playful, and oh so devilish smile could take him to the edge with the aid of little else. "Just get on with it; my situation won't take care of itself." Ianto heaved an overly dramatic sigh with a look of mock indignation thrown in for good measure._

_Before Jack could comment about cheeky Welshman and the need to show respect for one's elders, Ianto had reached his destination. The younger man teased with his tongue, moving it painfully slow around the engorged tip, tracing a line down to the base while nipping and sucking at all of the older man's most sensitive areas until his lover could no longer take the agonizing pace. _

_"Ianto…please…oh Gods, PLEASE!" Ianto secretly loved Jack in this state of undone however he did know when it was time to show mercy. It only took one movement to fully surround Jack; his mouth warm and inviting. Jack couldn't help but buck up and Ianto allowed the intrusion like the pro he'd become. "Faster…please…" Giving into to his lover's plea, Ianto began a pace to satisfy even the most insatiable of men. _

_"Oh Gods Ianto, I need you…I love y…."_

On the verge of climax, Jack awoke in a cold sweat; unable to catch his breath. He closed his eyes for a moment in hopes that it wasn't all a dream; that when he opened them, he'd find his beloved Ianto smiling smugly back at him. It wasn't to be; the side of Jack which Ianto once claimed to be his own was empty. Jack found his feelings of loneliness just as powerful as they had been on the day Ianto had left him in the wake of his senseless death.

The new worlds he chose to inhabit, the many beds he'd lain his broken soul in, the nameless lovers that had passed through those emotionless beds didn't make the memories fade any faster or the pain any less excruciating….

…for it doesn't matter how much time or space lies between hope and despair, it _is_ just geography after all.

**END**


End file.
